


Ten Tricks to Please Your Lover

by RainofAugust



Series: Lana and Viri: Post-KOTET [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sapphic, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Women in Love, laughing during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust
Summary: Viri and Lana stumble across some sex tips in a magazine, and hilarity ensues. Enthusiastic consent and fun within an established loving relationship.





	Ten Tricks to Please Your Lover

**Author's Note:**

> _Galactic Woman_ is meant to be a satire of magazines like _Cosmopolitan,_ and _The Strength of Passion_ is a book of ancient Sith erotic techniques and practices.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcome and appreciated, even if you have found this story years later. :)
> 
> If you are reading this work anywhere other than Ao3, please know that I do not consent to having my works reposted or packaged into apps. Please also know that this work is free to read on Ao3 and I do not approve of or consent to having my works posted behind paywalls or subscriptions.

**Odessen**

Evening. No missions to run. No codes to write. Nothing of importance to do. Lana sighs with contentment as she knits, her fingers and knitting needle nimbly transforming her yarn into the beginnings of a new sweater. 

Viri is sprawled across the couch, her long legs akimbo and her head nestled in Lana’s lap. She is a comfortable weight across Lana’s thighs, and as Lana looks down at her, she smiles. Viri is completely unburdened for once, her full attention on the magazine she is reading on her datapad. She’s always been a voracious reader, and now, with things momentarily at peace, she’s had the time to devour even more books than usual. 

Their bond is alive with contentment and affection, and Lana closes her eyes to savor it for a moment. _This is what it’s about._ Viri shifts slightly, snuggling against her, and Lana caresses her cheek with one hand before returning to her knitting. 

Lana floats another skein of yarn over to the couch, and as she starts a new row, Viri snorts with laughter. As she continues to knit Viri’s mirth increases, until there are tears in her eyes and her entire body is shaking. 

”I didn’t know my knitting was so amusing,” Lana says with a wry smile. 

”It’s not that, lover,” Viri says, craning her head up to look at Lana. “This article…stars, Lana, it’s a scream…” 

Lana tilts the datapad toward her and raises her eyebrows when she sees the text on the screen. 

“’Become the hottest lover in the galaxy…’ What is this?”

“It’s the new issue of _Galactic Woman._ It’s hilarious!” Viri chortles. 

”You read _Galactic Woman_ now?” Lana says, surprised. 

”No. Not really. One of the troopers told me they were reviewing that makeup I wanted. The review was good. The rest of this, though…these sex tips…you should see these positions they suggest.”

“Let me see,” Lana says, taking the datapad. “Pffft. Nothing new here. Except for this one, and that one, but I don’t think that either those are anatomically possible.” 

“What the hell is happening in that one with the chair and the ladder?” Viri giggles and gestures to one of the diagrams. 

Lana squints at the illustration. “I think one of us would get a concussion if we tried that.” 

Viri looks over her shoulder and flips the magazine to another page. “This one is even worse. I’m flexible, but…” 

”Are they having sex or doing a contortion act?” Lana snorts with laughter. “Oh yes, I’m completely turned on by seeing my lover touch her knees to her nose while all the blood rushes to her head.” 

”Really?” Viri gets off the couch and struts in front of Lana. “I can in fact touch my knees to my nose. Shall I do so for your enjoyment?” 

”Ooh, that’s hot,” Lana snickers, pulling Viri back to the couch by the waistband of her pajama pants. “Get back here, silly. Keep me warm.” 

”Of course,” Viri grins, perching on Lana’s lap and peering at the datapad. 

Lana’s eyebrow raises as she reads the next section. “’Spread honey on your lover’s chest and’…honey? What?! Do they have any idea how sticky that would be?! Have they never heard of whipped cream or chocolate, for Force’s sake?!”

”Better hope there aren’t any bees nearby,” Viri snickers. 

”They don’t even have muju pears on here,” Lana mutters, scrolling down. “Not a single actual aphrodisiac.” 

“You’re an aphrodisiac,” Viri murmurs, kissing Lana’s cheek. 

”Flatterer,” Lana whispers, but her face is flushed. Viri’s hand is slowly creeping across her waist. “I’m trying to read.”

”So read to me,” Viri whispers, kissing her neck. 

”Ahem. This section is on point, actually. Ten tricks to please your lover. Let’s see: ‘One: Look into your lover’s eyes. Keep eye contact. Let your lover know how much you enjoy what they are---oh---what they are doing.’” 

Viri’s lips track across her throat, and Lana swallows hard. 

”Remember you can use your hands, lips, and body to please your lover…ah, Viri…” 

”What’s the second trick?” Viri murmurs. 

”’Nibble on your lover’s ears…’” Lana whispers, swallowing hard again as Viri’s teeth close on the tender skin of her earlobe. 

”And the third?” Viri breathes, her voice a whisper in Lana’s ear. 

”Remember the neck is an erogenous zone too…” Viri’s lips slide slowly along the cool skin of Lana’s neck, pausing to caress the pulse point. When her tongue begins to trace languid designs across Lana’s neck, Lana whimpers, deep in her throat. When she reaches for Viri, though, she slips just out of reach with a laugh.

”Keep reading, or I’ll stop,” Viri murmurs, smiling against Lana’s neck. 

”You…are…a…brat…” Lana splutters. 

Viri stops. “Color?” 

Lana smiles and kisses her gently. “Green. Very, very green. You know I love this.” 

”Good,” Viri replies, bending her head to Lana’s neck again. “Where were we? Number four…” 

”Your lover’s arms have thousands and thousands of nerve endings,” Lana squeaks as Viri’s hands languidly slide up and down her arms, her clever fingertips teasing every one of those nerve endings. "'And so do their… _Force alive, Viri…_ their fingers…” 

Viri kisses her way across Lana’s wrist, letting her lips linger on the tendon, before dragging her tongue across Lana’s palm. When Lana moans her approval, Viri traces every finger slowly and lovingly. Her mouth tracks back to Lana’s wrist, kissing and suckling. When she notices that Lana has set down the datapad, she raises an eyebrow. 

Lana growls and picks up the datapad again. “’Number five. Explore your lover’s chest. All of it, not just the obvious parts’…aaah…” 

Viri’s hands slide under her shirt, lifting it gently over her head and tossing it to the side. Her teeth scrape Lana’s collarbone, kissing the delicate bones and dipping into the hollow of Lana’s throat. Lana’s heart is already pounding, and Viri stops and puts her cheek to Lana’s chest, letting herself savor the steady beat. 

”Number six,” Lana says, her voice raw. “’Your lover’s nipples…’oh Viri…” 

The datapad falls to the couch, and Lana falls back against the cushions as Viri’s hands and mouth tease her breasts. 

”Seven,” Viri whispers, glancing over at the datapad. “’The navel is a surprisingly sensitive place…’” She dips her head to trace each muscle of Lana’s abdomen with her tongue, and then circles around until she reaches Lana’s navel. When her tongue swipes along the rim, Lana cries out. 

”Eight,” Lana mutters, wiping the sweat out of her eyes as she fumbles for the datapad. “’Don’t just zero in on your partner’s’…oh love, yes, right there…’” 

Viri smiles as she plants butterfly kisses across Lana’s thighs. 

“’Nine…try new positions. Be inventive.’ Well, since they…insist…” Lana pants, shifting until Viri is beneath her. 

”Love,” Viri says, reaching for the datapad. 

Lana takes it out of her hands, turns it off and floats it across the room. “I think we’ve played along with this far enough, don’t you?” 

”Yes,” Viri breathes. “I think we had this down well _before_ their suggestions…” 

”Quite,” Lana mutters, biting Viri’s neck. “Here’s one of mine: Ten: Bite your Viri. She’s delicious, and she _loves_ it…” 

Viri whimpers as Lana bites her throat and shoulders, just hard enough to feel. Lana’s hands find purchase on her arms, caressing gently. 

”Eleven,” Lana continues, shifting slightly to pull the rest of Viri’s pajamas off, “Ravish her from head to toe. Love her until you hear her scream. And then love her some more.” 

”Force, Lana,” Viri whispers, helping Lana wriggle out of her own pajama pants. 

”Let’s see, shall we try one of those inventive positions?” Lana asks playfully, straddling Viri’s hips. “You can stand on your head and put your legs behind your back, right?” 

Viri dissolves into peals of laughter. “But then I couldn’t see you.” 

Lana leans in, putting her forehead to Viri’s. “How’s this? You can see me now.” 

”Yes, please,” Viri quips, cupping her face with both hands. “Stay.” 

_Right here, beloved,_ Lana’s voice caresses her mind as they both lean into their bond.

Viri laughs, kissing her. _You feel so good._

”So do you,” Lana asks, her voice rough. Her hand slips between Viri’s legs, palming her gently, and she delights in Viri’s sharp gasp. 

”Slow,” Viri breathes. 

”Whatever you wish, lover,” Lana responds, slowing the motion of her fingers. Viri locks eyes with her again, letting her mind touch Lana’s. Every movement of Lana’s hand is magnified between them, and Viri shivers with the overwhelming sensations. 

_Good?_ Lana’s voice is liquid fire in her mind. 

_Oh yes._ Viri shivers again, pulling her closer. Lana buries her face in the crook of Viri’s shoulder, her hips rocking languidly against Viri’s leg. When she enters Viri with one finger, Viri cries out and clutches Lana close. 

_You…_ The word is half sob and half prayer. Lana adds a second finger and presses deep, moving with agonizing slowness. 

_You,_ Lana agrees. She kisses Viri’s shoulder and rocks her hand, easing them both into a slow pace. Her thumb finds Viri’s clit, circling, and Viri whimpers against her. Sharp sparks of desire flicker through the bond, taking Lana’s breath away. 

”Pity they didn’t have any…techniques for this,” Lana purrs, caressing her gently. “Although I daresay we know them all, don’t we? Circles…lots of circles…the alphabet…straightforward…not so much…pressure…or not…” 

Viri shakes and cries out as Lana demonstrates each. Lana’s eyes are dark and hungry, and the intensity in her face makes Viri shiver again. 

”Look at you,” Lana whispers. “So caught up in your pleasure…I love it.” 

”Love you,” Viri manages, pulling Lana down for a kiss. 

”Love you too, beloved,” Lana murmurs against her lips, and her fingers settle into the rhythm that always drives Viri over the edge. Viri’s cries in her ear are intoxicating, and Lana wants more. Viri’s thigh is rubbing against her, and she cants her hips, but her focus remains on Viri. And she will not stop until Viri has completely unraveled. Lana moves her fingers faster, and Viri cries out again. 

She feels it when Viri climaxes; physically feels it surge through her own body through their bond, and her fingers do not stop moving. _Keep going?_

Viri moans and nods her approval. _Green. More._

_Good._ Lana slows for a moment, giving Viri time to recover, before her fingers begin exploring again. Her mouth dips to Viri’s breasts, kissing one and then the other before suckling a nipple. 

_What you do to me…_ Viri looks up at her with hooded, adoring eyes, and Lana feels her heart flip in her chest. The Force flows between them, pulling them both further into Viri’s pleasure, and Lana groans, deep in her throat. Her hips arch against Viri’s leg, and she moves with Viri. When Viri comes undone again her entire body shakes, and she clutches Lana to her chest. 

Lana’s fingers finally stop their relentless motion, and she gently disengages and wraps both arms around Viri. Viri’s smile is languid as she returns the embrace, nuzzling into Lana’s neck.

”Never thought I would appreciate something in _Galactic Woman,_ ” Lana chuckles, kissing Viri’s forehead. 

“It wasn’t _The Strength of Passion,_ but it had its uses,” Viri agrees, stroking her back. 

”We own _The Strength of Passion,_ ” Lana says, giving her a sly smile. “Shall we seek out some more…instruction…there?” 

Viri looks toward the bookshelf and reaches out a hand to float their copy of the ancient book over to the couch. She sits up and opens the book, smiling at the erotic illustrations, and offers it to Lana. “Pick a page. Any page…”


End file.
